AVP
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: A pup was abandom by her mother in the temple. She was raised as a Xenomorph. Now the predators comes to hunt. Will she protect her family or will she join her species....... bad at summary T for savety
1. Prologue

**This was in my head for a while after I saw AVP 1.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the predators Celtic, Chopper and Scar, I don't own the aliens but I own Mikaela and

**Prologue.**

A female Yautja was running through the temple. She carried her only daughter. The female was curious to go in the temple with her pup. She didn't expect to be hunted by aliens. An alien appeard and stabbed the female through the chest, killing her. The pup cried as her mother dropped to the ground but she was catched by the alien.

The alien who's name is Timon carried the little pup to the queen. "What's this?" asked the Queen. "One of the predators carried a youngling, I killed the female but wanted to let the fate of the pup to you." hissed Timon. The queen looked at the pup and said: "We raise it as one of us." She took the pup in her arms as the pup felt asleep.


	2. First sign

"hello" predator 

"_hello" Alien_

"hello" humans

Have to make it clear cause there gonna be humans, aliens and predator talks.

Chapter 2 First signs…… 

**100 years later**

A female was running through the tunnels, her black dreadlocks waved behind her as she is chased by an alien. Turning around the corner, she bumped into 3 aliens as they tackled her. _"Alright guys, you win. I give up."_ the female said. _"You shouldn't give up so easily Mikaela. If someone is gonna hunt you, they won't have mercy with ya."_ said Timon. _"Who is someone?"_ asked Mikaela. The alien signed. _"Every hundred year, they come. The predators. They hunt us to earn their mark. Our mother is a prisonner but we free her when the time has come. The predators are evil. They show no mercy and they are ugly."_ Mikaela chuckled at the ugly comment. Timon smiled as they headed back to the Queen.

The Queen lay chained on the ground as her sons and daughter came close. It was just one day to go before the predators came. Mikaela wrestled with Timon and after a while, the Queen grabbed Mikaela with her tail. "_I have to give you something. You don't have a second mouth or a tail like us but you have to defend yourself. This were the weapons the predators used." _She handed a spear, shurikans and a net. She also gave a helmet. "_This helmet will help ya see in the dark."_ Mikaela curled into her mothers chest and felt asleep, tomorrow was a big day.

Mikaela woke up from a sound, the pyramid was changing. The hunt began. She ran out with her weapons and mask. Soon she met Timon and the gang. "_The eggs are placed and soon there are more of us."_ said Timon. Mikaela nodded as the pyramid changed again. She was seperated from the aliens in proces.

"**Scar, we have to get the weapons from the humans." **said Celtic. "**I know brother. Chopper, attack from the other side. I see if I can find more humans with our weapons."** said Scar. He ran away in the direction where Mikaela was. Chopper and Celtic had their weapons back and started the hunt.

Mikaela looked around, she was a bit scared since she was alone. Scar looked behind him as Mikaela did the same They bumped into each other and felt on the ground. Mikaela shooked her head and Scar growled. "_You're the one who's hunting us!" "_**Speak normal……..I never saw ya before." "**_Leave us alone!" _**"I said "speak Yautja, not alien." **Mikaela growled at Scar. "**You're the one who's hunting us, leave us alone." **Said Mikaela. Scar looked at her like she was crazy. "**I never hunt my own species. I only hunt aliens." "You hunt my family, stop it." "Female, you're one of us. I never hunt your family." "Yes you do, you all of them every 100 year." **Scar looked at Mikaela. He started to understand now. She thinks that the aliens are her species. Oh she was wrong.** "I won't hunt your family, okay? My name is Scar." **He helt his hand out to Mikaela while she looked at him. "**Name is Mikaela."** She took his hand and shaked it.


End file.
